Lessons
by MalWesDel
Summary: Victor gets skating lessons aimed at amateurs from the cute skating instructor at Hasetsu Ice Castle. Can he seduce Yuuri Katsuki without letting on that he's a world winning champion?
1. Chapter 1

Victor looked at the picture of the cute guy on his instagram.

 _'Wow he's so cute!'_ Victor thought as he looked at him, staring into his dark blue orbs on the screen. _'I have to go find him!'_

Victor quickly looked up more of the mans instagram and found his facebook which listed his place of work as hastetsu ice palace.

 _'Well well well!'_ Victor thought as he quickly retrieved his suitcase. _'Looks like Im taking a trip to good old Japan!'_

* * *

 ** _HI and welcome to my new story! This is just the prologue and I can't wait to get stuck in to this story! In this story I hope to do these lovely gay characters justice and will have a cute and wild romance with some steamy scenes throughtout wink wink_**

 ** _with a special thanks to my friends Mal who gave me the idea (you may know him as the other writer moist on this channel) and for Del (the other person) who encouraged me to finally go through with it. I'd also like to thank everyone whos followed me so far as a writer and encourage you to check out the other works on this channel! Theres some real talent so itd be grreat if you could spread the word! Please remember we take writing and drawing requests and don't be shy about sending us a message at moistwetdamp on tumblr!_**

 ** _Extra special thanks to kubo sensei who let this amazing show become a reality._**

 ** _Anyway!_**

 ** _On with the story! I hope you enjoy and please always remember to review!_**

 ** _More to come soon_**

 ** _-Wes_**


	2. Chapter 2

Victor unpacked all of his things into the hotel. It was a good thing he was staying for a long time. The receptionist gave him a funny look when he told her he didn't know how long he was staying.

She probably thought he was homless if it wasn't for his dashing good looks. He flapped down onto the bed on his back and ran his fingers through his silver hair. He looked at the picture of the boy again on his phone.

Yuri Katsuki.

The boy who had captivated him ever since he saw that video of the skating instructor practicing, uploaded to his friends account.

 _'I could turn that boy into a sensation'_ Victor thought as he hugged a pillow to his chest _'If only he would let me.'_

Luckily the ice rink where Yuri taught at was nearby after Victor had done some sniffing around.

Of course he had no idea how to get close to Yuri. So he did what any sensible person would have done and enrolled in one of Yuri's skating classes as a beginner.

Unfortunately it seemed Yuri didn't like to take private classes so he had to go to a group class of total ametuers. Luckily it was for pair skating so he'd have opportunities to get up close and personal to the beautiful man.

Victor walked up to the front desk nervously, expecting to see Yuri but instead met a woman with brown hair.

"Hello!" She greeted him. "Are you here for the lessons?"

Victor nodded and the lady gave him a sign up sheet.

"I'm Yuuko, I own the building. My friend Yuri is running the classes." She looked at Victor and smirked. "I think he'll like you. You're just his type!"

"Excuse me?" Victor stammered as he wrote down his name.

 _'Does she mean what I think she means?'_ Victor thought.

"Oh nothing." She winked. "'Just go through that door to the changing rooms."

Victor walked through and began to change into his skates. There were a few children in the room tying their skates with the help of their parents. When they were done they walked out into the ice rink.

Then Victor saw him.

 _'Just as scrumptious as he had been on the screen of his tablet,'_ Victor thought licking his lips.

Yuri was on the ice, skating in carefree circles and making lines on the ice as he skidded to a halt at the kissncry. All of the children from the changing room toddled towards Yuri in their little skates.

Yuri looked over each of the children, and smiled like a fool. Then his beautiful brown orbs settled on Victor and he tilted his head in confusion.

"hello?" He said to Victor who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

And Victor sure felt like he was going to have one .

"Hi!" Victor squeaked. "I'm here for the lessons!"

Yuri's orbs widened and then he smiled and called the students to each slide onto the ice one by one.

Victor was the last and took a deep breath and as he stepped onto the ice and forced his body to fall forwards to pretend he couldn't skate. As he'd calculated Yuri skidded forwards to catch him and Victor pretended to hold desperately onto Yuri's arms.

Victor smiled and blushed at the contact.

"Thanks." He said.

* * *

 **Hi! Please review I hope you liked this chapter**

 **-Wes**


	3. Chapter 3

During the skating class Victor makes himself fall over and over. He can't remember the last time he has so many hundreds of bruises all over his exquisite skater body. After the lesson finishes Victor curses and goes to get off the ice but Yuuri is quickly at his side and offering his hands to help Victor get off.

"Thanks." Victor smiled at Yuuri who went red and said you're welcome.

Victor didn't want to go home yet, once a week wasn't often enought for Victor to see Yuri. He had to see him more.

He forlornly went back to his hotel room sadly and decided to go to a nearby cafe. It was filled with chairs and tables and waitors.

"Hello!" Said a Waitor with purple hair. "Where would you like to be seated today?"

"Umm." Victor thought and he pointed to the corner. "I'll sit there thanks."

A waitress with the namebadge saying 'Del' who had blue hair came over and lead him to his table and gave him a menu.

"What do you want?" She asked and put her pen to paper.

"I'll try the plain white rice with a side of egg please." Victor said

"Sure thing." Del wrote it down on her notepad and asked. "Anything else?"

Victor thought extensively. "Yeah can I get a tango blood orange flavour if you have any?"

"Sure. Is that all."

"Yep."

"Okay." Del said and walked to the kitchen. "Order for table 4!"

Victor waited for his food for a while and eventually a Del left the kitched carrying Victors meal. They set it down in front of Victor who began to dig into it with his chopsticks but he kept dropping the rice. Del stared for a bit and then asked if Victor would like a spoon.

"Yes please." Victor glared.

Del brought out a spoon for Victor and then the staff members all went into the kitchen for a break, leaving Victor totally alone in the resteraunt. In the corner an old woman seemed to appear out of nowhere and she smiled at him.

"Are you having a nice day young man?" She smiled at him.

"Yes." Victor nods through a mouthful of rice.

"I'm glad to hear that!" She smiles. "I own this resteraunt and those three are my children."

"Oh that's interesting!" Victor said.

"Yes." She smiles. "Sorry to be a bother young man but you seem... troubled. I hoped that I would be able to help you with it, if you were comfortable sharing?"

Victor looks at his bowl. Would it be okay to tell a stranger how he had crossed the world to chase after his one true love?

"Well." Victor starts as he cradles his drink in his arms, "I saw this boy online and found out where he lived and then I came here, I'm posing as a beginner even though I'm a world famous champion so I could get into his ice skating classes."

"Hmm." The woman smiles thoughtfully. "I'm May by the way." She giggled at her own joke and then began to think seriously about the situation. "Well, when I was your age my husband would _not_ stop pestering me. Knocking on my window at all hours of the night, especially in summer, so he could come in."

Victor thoughtfully pondered what she said. Was she suggesting he should go to Yuri's house in the middle of the night?

"But that was really annoying so don't do anything he did!" She laughed, waving her hand at him. "You should ask the boy on a nice date! But you shouldn't lie for him for too long or he'll be devastated and feel betrayed. Tell him before he's attached enough to feel the betrayl."

She stared Victor down seriously and waited for him to respond.

"Okay." Victor nodded. He knew it couldn't wait too long. But for now it was okay right? It was just a bit of fun. Although just a bit of fun probably wouldn't involve moving countries to seek out someone you saw on the internet.

May whistled and the waitor and host and a chef Victor didn't recognise came out to check on May. "Would you lot be dears and fetch me a meal so I can eat with this lovely young gentleman?"

The trio nodded and dashed back to the kitchen where they quickly prepared and served a light soup to May. She sipped it and shuddered with delight before waving the three away again.

"My children are so attentive." She winked, "Always looking after me! It's a family resteraunt you know."

Victor finished his meal and thanked May for her advice and time, promising to come back definitely in the near future. He always made an effort to support local family businesses.

He paid his bill and went back to the hotel he was staying at and finally checked his phone. He had over a hundred missed calls from people back home and even more texts. He dreaded to unlock his phone and see the notifications spilling into the screen. It made him anxious so he turned off his phone and put it screen down on the bedside table for good measure. He didn't need that kind of stress in his life.

Victor went into the luxury bathroom and ran an indulgent bubble bath for himself as he stripped off and sank into the burning water. He hadn't had so many bruises since he was a child! All of this injury faking was really taking a lot out of him.

He massaged lavender shampoo into his hair and began to rinse it out when suddenly there was a knock on his hotel room door. He got out quickly and wrapped a fluffy purple towel around his waist as he went to answer it. It was probably room service.

But when he opened the door he was face to face with the gorgeous face of Yuuri Katsuki, standing just outside his hotel room.

"Uh." Victor said awkwardly, feeling a blush rise up onto his cheeks and his thankful he can pretend it was just because he had a hot bath.

"Uh." Yuuri awkwardly said as well, as his eyes rolled down to stare at Victors sculpted body, still dripping with wet. "You uh-"

"Can I help you?" Victor said, confused but extremely pleased by this sudden turn of events.

"You left your sock at the ice rink!" Yuuri exclaimed, shoving the balled up sock into Victors chest before letting go and stepping back. "Your adress was on the sign up sheet so I thought I'd come and return it!"

"Oh." Victor said, looking down at the sock that he now held. "Well, thank you."

"No problem!" Yuuri stuttered and saluted Victor before turning around and running down the hall. Victor wondered what Yuuri thought of him living in a hotel.

 _'Interesting,'_ Victor smirked.

It wasn't even his sock, judging by the "Yuuri Katsuki" sitched into the side of it in blue thread.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for the support I've recieved on this story! I hope everyone continues to be open minded about the plot and thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a lovely review!**

 **-Wes**


	4. Chapter 4

Victor put on his shoes after he got dressed in the morning. He brushed his teeth and added some cologne to his neck with delicate splashes and patting it into his skin. He looked like a supermodel.

 _As always,_ he smirked, _Yuuri won't be able to resist my charm!_

Victor went to the ice rink early on in the morning and was pleasantly surprised to find Yuuko, the owner of the building, waiting behind the front desk as she filled out some last minute paperwork.

"Yuuko! What a nice surprise to see you at the rink!" Victor gave his most bedazzling smile.

Yuuko stared at him and ground her eyebrows towards each other.

"I work here." She said.

A moment passed with Victor's expression unchanging and he continues to smile at Yuuko but with a painfully embarrased glint in his eyes.

"Yes well anyway, I was wondering if you had an opening for a job here?" Victor asks desperately.

Yuuko closes the drawer with a snap and watches Victory suspiciously, "No."

Victor thought hard and quickly and wrung his hands as they began to sweat out of nervousness. "Well what about volunteering?"

"You can't even skate," She raises her eyebrow and looks at Victor some more.

Victor struggled for words. For the first time in his life (other than when he first saw Yuuri) he didn't know what to say to make things go his way.

"I want to learn to get better." Victor said.

"Hmm." Yuuko considered him. "Okay, you can be a volunteer. You have to clean up. And do the skate rentals."

"Okay." Victor nodded. In truth he felt the work was beneath him, but he'd do anything to be closer to Yuuri.

Yuuko gave him a uniform and told him to go and change. As he was doing so he got a text from an unknown number.

 _Time 10.07_  
 _Sender: Unkown_

 _Hey Medals we're going to help you._

Victor couldn't help but be worried by the mysterious and ominous sounding message.

* * *

 **thank you everyone for the support you have all shown!**

 **wes**


	5. Chapter 5

Victor opened his bag and threw in his wallet and a packet of mints (just in case) before he was going to get out and hit the town! He left his hotel room and bid a pleasant goodbye to the owner with a tip of his Chanel hat. When he got outside he was glad he was wearing his Burberry fur-trimmed down filled hooded puffer coat because of how cold it was.

He waved his arm out and a cab stopped next to him and he hopped right in! Driving the car was a short man with a nice face and he looked a bit old. He turned and looked at Victor and asked him where he was going.

Victor shrugged and examined his nails. Man he could sure use a manicure soon, maybe he should make a trip of it with a few of his newfound aquaintances to try and establish a social circle in this new strange land.

The man gave him a weird look so Victor rolled his eyes and angrily blurted, _"Fine,_ take me wherever."

They get to the city and Victor gets out and throws a wad of money at the cab driver. Suddenly a familiar voice called out to Victor.

"Hey Victor! I didn't expect to see you here!" Said Yuuri with a giant grin on his face.

Victor spun around and looked at him with an even wider smile. Yuuri looks past Victor and into the car and his eyes go wide as he stares at the man who drove Victor there.

"Hi dad!" Yuuri says into the car.

Victor gasps suddenly and spins around to look at Yuuri's dad. "Hello sir!" He greets enthusiastically as he secretively throws a few more bills his way to win his affection. "I'm in your sons skating class!"

The tall bearded man grunts gruffly and then beams at his beautiful son. "I'll see you at home for dinner Yuuri!"

Yuuri smiled at his dad and then turned his body to face Victor again. "Fancy seeing you here! Out to do some shopping?"

Victor nodded. "Yes I felt it would be good if I got to learn the layout of the town!"

Yuuri smiled. "Well I sure know about that! I could show you around if you liked?"

Victor nodded again and felt a massive blush come on his face as Yuuri grabbed his hand. Yuuri suddenly realised what he was doing and wrenched his hand away sharply and began to stutter and apologise to Victor.

Victor hid his face in his scarf embarassedly and mumbled something to Yuuri.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." Yuuri said awkwardly and Victor pulled his scarf away.

"I said I didn't mind it," Victor blushed harder than the sun and let his hands dangle by his sides, an obvious invitation to Yuuri to take his hand again.

Smiling shyly, Yuuri grabbed his hand and Victor suddenly became aware of how nervously sweaty his hands were. He wrenched his hand away and wiped the sweat on his coat. He looks up to see Yuuri looking like he's about to cry and Victor gasps and quickly lifts his hand to gently brush away Yuuri's tears.

"Hey hey don't cry poopsie, shhh." Victor hushes Yuuri and gives him a quick cuddle. "It's fine what's wrong?"

Yuuri sniffled and said, "When you pulled your hand away I thought you hated me and then my anxiety got high and.. yeah." He murmurs.

"Don't worry about that darling, my hand was just sweating and I didn't want to embarass myself in front of you."

Yuuri smiled up at Victor through a curtain of eyelashes and suggests, "Why don't we go shopping?"

Victor nods, "C'est a great idea mon cheri."

Yuuri tilts his head in confusion before Victor remembers that he had accidentally switched languages. "Aha sorry, I mean yes, let's do that. I cannot wait to share your culture and learn more about this strange new land!"

Yuuri takes victors hand again and leads him throughout the town, showing him around the shops and cafes and some smaller shops in alleyways that people may not usually see or consider. Yuuri seems like a natural, easily conversing with shop staff about their day and putting a smile on their face. While he was out Victor decided to buy some Burberry House Check and Leather Trainers. He saw Yuuri looking at them and decided to buy them as a present when his beautiful ice angel grimacing at the price of them. He took one look at Yuuri's feet and could tell what size they were. He presses the bag into Yuuri's hands and he looks affronted.

"Oh no Victor I couldn't!" Yuuri stutters.

But Victor insists on pressing the bag into his hands while stepping close, leaving only an inch of space between their noses as Victor looks into Yuuri's eyes deeply and seeing into his soul.

"Okay." Yuuri stutters and Victor smiles.

* * *

SORRY for the wiat thank you to malfor assisting me with this chapter.

UNTIL NEXT TIME LOYAL FANS

-wes


	6. Chapter 6

"Would you like to come home for dinner with me and my family?" Yuuri asks Victor when they sit down at a coffee shop for a rest.

"Why Yuuri my little Ice Angel how I would love to!" Victor exclaims and chugs his scalding coffee.

Yuuri claps his hands together and beams wildly at Victor who was holding back tears and screams because of how hot his coffee was. Yuuri had a hot chocolate. How cute, Victor thinks, it's so like Yuuri to get a hot chocolate instead of a proper drink like a grown-up. It was so great that he didn't care about social expectations like everyone else. It made Victor feel dreamy and swoon. He nearly swooned into his coffee again and this time he blew on it before taking a sip so it wasn't so bad.

"After that, would you like to come back to my place?" Victor asked before he even realised what his mouth was doing. Like his body was a robot and he was in control usually, except suddenly it malfunctioned and did something without any real thought.

"Sure!" Yuuri almost s leapt to his feet with enthusiasm, before Victor was able to apologise. "I would love to. But..."

"What is it my Ice Angel?" Victor says worriedly. Had Yuuri somehow discovered his entire identity was actually a lie?

"But I shouldn't be fraternising with my students outside of classes." Yuuri says sadly. He gets up to leave quickly but Victor grabs his wrist and pulls him back onto the chair.

"Please stay, I enjoy your company!" Victor says and Yuuri looks like there's a strong moral war going on inside of his heart.

But Victor knew how to win wars.

Yuuri sat down calmly and looked Victor in the eyes.

"Okay." He said breathing loudly. "Well, it's nearly time to eat, we should get going!"

They walk back to Yuuri's house burdened with the fruits of their shopping trip.

They get into the door and Victor accidentally looses balance when he's taking his shoes off and falls on top of Yuuri sending them both crashing to the floor.

Yuuri had never looked more beautiful than he had right now, Victor thinks as he lays on top of him. Blushing and nervous and confused at the feelings Victor was making swirl inside of him. Because Victor knew he was definitely causing confusing feelings or Yuuri wouldn't have agreed to hang out.

"Um, could you please get off of me? You're heavy." Yuuri stutters.

"This is the part in the films where the two main characters accidentally kiss," Victor winks and Yuuri blushes so hard that his head might explode.

Victor gets off though instead of kissing him, because he's a respectful gentleman. He leaves Yuuri laying on the ground and walks away to explore his skating teachers house.

In the kitchen Victor meets Yuuri's mother who is sitting at the table reading happilly.

"Hello!" Victor greets her and she looks up at him with a look of shock and horror.

"Why are you in my house!" She yells, looking around quickly for a weapon.

"It's okay!" Yuuri arrives quickly to make the situation calm before his mother attacked Victor when thinking he was an intruder into their house. "This is Victor, he's one of my students."

"Ohhhh okay," She looked at him and winked, "You sure do pick them Yuuri, is he staying for dinner?"

"Yes he is."

"Hold old is he?"

"I'm-"

"He's 29."

"Bit old to start skating."

"Haha yeah I know."

"You guys seem to get along."

"Hi dad!"

Victor turned around and saw that Yuuri's dad had arrived home. He glared at Victor angrily and stormed past him.

Dinner was awkward and tense and frankly Victor was glad when it was over. HE walked to the door and left and Yuuri eagerly went with him

"You ready to come over to mine? Some wine, dinner, maybe watch a movie?" Victor asked dashingly.

"Yes." Yuuri replied and stepped into the night.

* * *

this chapter is dedicated to my mum

-wes


End file.
